Current digital maps are typically built and updated using vehicles with expensive, high accuracy sensors, such as light detection and ranging (LIDAR), radar, multiple cameras, accelerometers, or the like. These mapping vehicles may be continuously deployed, driving on roads in order to map new geographical areas and update data for areas that have been previously digitally mapped. However, the road information, e.g. number of lanes, new lanes, closed lanes traffic signs, road surface conditions, or the like, may change faster than the mapping vehicles deployment rate. Therefore, digital maps may suffer from delayed updates.